There have in fact been innovations in the past, but none of these has achieved the effects detailed in this invention.
For example, patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,056 only refers to the creation of a sheet of leather with greater elasticity thanks to the use of an elastic support cloth for use in the manufacture of shoes. It refers to the extraction of pieces of leather from the most elastic and resistant sections, as defined by curved lines that run approximately parallel to the animal's spine, and refers exclusively to cattle and no other animal.
Patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,332 refers to the creation of a cloth from animal skins, whereby the skins are cut into longitudinal shapes and sewn together with alternating pieces of leather (or other material) thus creating a composite of skin and leather that is later cut again and sewn in the same manner, creating squares of alternating skin and leather. Its main application is in the creation of reversible blankets and it does not in any way refer to the use of the skins of specific animals and it makes very general claims.
Lastly, patent application CN1492057 refers to the tanning of fish skins; in this instance they utilize an acrylic resin. The invention details a series of ironing processes to disseminate the dye and the agents used to provide sheen and waterproofing to improve the skins finish, but it only refers to individual skins.